Butch Cavendish
Butch Cavendish is the secondary antagonist and he is played by William Fichtner. Here he is a ruthless outlaw, a serial killer and a cannibal who enjoys eating mens hearts, as he does to the Lone Rangers brother Dan. Just like previous incarnations he murders the Texas Rangers in an ambush, killing Dan Reild, but John managed to survive. He works for Latham Cole, and helps him in his plot to take over the entire Railroad industry, by having his men stage Commanche attacks, making it look like they violated the treaty thus starting a war. He also forces others to mine silver in Commanche territory, something he and Cole discovered years earlier, and massacared an entire Commache Villiage, who had just nursed them back to health, to cover. Early in the film he is being transported by train back to town, supposedly so he can be hanged. However using a gun hidden on the train he kills his guards and almost kills Tonto (who is also on the train, purely for the purpose of killing Cavendish). Hearing the comotion, John Reid breaks his way in. But Cavendish holds him at gun point. Tonto however grabs another gun and holds it up against his head, planning to kill him for what he did to Tonto's village. But John stops him, so that he can be tried in a court of law. He then chains him back up, before emptying the gun, declaring theres no place for guns where this train is headed. When asked where that is by Butch, he replies "the Future." At that momment however, Cavendish's gang break in and free him. Cavendish has John chained up and leaves him on the train, which his men had set to crash. Before escaping with his men. Following stagging several Commanche attacks, he kidnapps Rebbeca and Danny (The Long Rangers brother's wife and son). It is here at his camp he first hears the stories of a mystical "ranger" who killed two of his men with one bullet from one his men, Frank who encountered John and Tonto. Although his gang is scared, Butch dismisses the stories of Dan Reid's ghost returning to get him and orders one of his men to shoot Rebbeca and Danny. Sympathising with them the man fakes it and tells them to run. Only for them to be found by Cole. Later at the mine, he forces the workers to work mining all the silver. When told there afraid and there has been a cave in, he simply shoots the man who was complaining and tells them to get back to work. He also savagely beats one of his own men down when he suggests they simply take all the silver they have and leave pointing out there already rich, declaring he "wants it all". However following suspicious goings on, he sends one of his men into the mine. When he doesn't come back he sends two more, they don't come back, but a mine car does. Suspicious he and his men shoot at it before investigating and discovering it to contains lit Dynamite. The explosion killed his men, and disabled him. Captured by the Lone Ranger and Tonto, he mocks the Ranger declaring he's as alive as he is, and no different from him just another "man wearing a mask". Angirly The Ranger beats him with his gun for what he did to his brother. Tonto tries to kill him, but still wanting him to face justice not vengence and disilusioned from Tonto's stories, the Ranger takes him away. Leading him through the desert, his hands tied and pulled by the Rangers horse. Eventually the Ranger finds Cole and gives Butch over to him so he can be tried in accordance with the law and have justice. However as Butch was secretly working for Cole, Cole lets him loose later. Where he recaptures Rebbeca when she escapes. Then in a several way gun confrontation he recaptures the Ranger. However following a real Commanche attack and Tonto breaking in to save The Ranger they are forced to leave. Wising up to the fact that they're both difficult to kill, Butch throws kerosene and lit dynamite down the passage way after them, deciding that should kill them, before leaving. Unaware they managed to survive the explosion. At Coles hostile take over of the Railroad coperation, Cavendish grabs Rebbeca and takes her to the board meeting, and helps Cole hold the other share holders at gun point, so they are forced to appoint him the new chairman (Cole having already shot the previous on in the back). However at that point, Tonto steals the train carrying the silver. Cole and Cavendish chase after in another train, while the Ranger on Silvers back chases after them across the top of the train. By the end of the film, he and The Lone Ranger face off against each other on top of a train, Butch uses Rebbeca as a human shield durring the fight, before seeing a tunnel dives down holding her, assuming the Ranger would be crushed. However he and Silver manages to jump down in time unknown to him. The Ranger later catches up. Finding he's out of bullets Cavendish threatens to throw Rebbeca off the train, The Long Ranger however calls his bluff, Cavendish does but Rebecca lands on Silvers back (just as the Ranger planned). Confronting him, he asks The Ranger what he's going to do, kill him? The Ranger replies "thats right" and tries to shoot him, only to find he is also out of bullets. Butch draws a knife, the Ranger holds up his fists read to fight. Cavandish mocks him asking if "he boxed in Collage" but distracted by Tonto on other train the Ranger puches him out, before replying "for a matter of fact I did". The two confront again, minutes later in an unattached carrage. Drawing his now loaded gun he points it at the Ranger, Butch mocks him, echoing what he said to him earlier about how his train maybe going to the future, but this "Train is going straight to hell." Only for them both to be knocked about when the car knocks against another, regain his balance the Ranger smiles looking behind Butch and tells him he believes him to be right and adds "enjoy the trip." Before using his whip to grab a tree and escape the carriage. Butch tries to shoot him, quickly he pulles open the doorway only to see what the Ranger saw, the other unnatched carrages speeding towards him too fast for him to escape, they collide destroying the carrage and killing him. Trivia *Butch Canvandish becomes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. *Butch Canvandish becomes Tino Tonitini's enemy in Weekenders Meets The Lone Ranger. *He is a close accountant to Ernie the Giant Chicken. *He returned in Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime. Gallery Cavendish and Fuller's death.png|Butch Cavendish and Jay Fuller's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thieves Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Brothers Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Western characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Complete Monster Category:Kidnappers Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Gunners Category:Characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Knifemen Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:For the Evulz